Summer Vacation
by garekinclong
Summary: Selama liburan musim panas, Eren Jaeger—bocah berumur 11 tahun—akan menginap di rumah bibinya. /AU, note/warning di dalam.


"Eren,"

"Ada apa, bu?" Bocah _brunette_ itu menanggapi panggilan ibunya.

"Maaf, selama liburan musim panas ini, ibu dan ayah akan sibuk. Jadi, ya, kamu akan sendirian di rumah."

"Oh..., gitu, ya."

"Ah, tapi, ibu ingin tanya. Selama liburan musim panas, Eren akan menginap dirumah Bibi Hanji. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

'_Bukan ide buruk, daripada sendirian_.'

Satu anggukan pun menjadi jawaban, "—Mm, baiklah."

* * *

**Summer Vacation**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan**_ © **Hajime Isayama**

_**This fic**_ © **garekinclong**

**Note**/**Warning** :

Mungkin OOC, mungkin typo, EYD asdfghjkl, AU.

Jadi, Eren di sini umurnya sekitar 11 tahun.

Rivaille 14 tahun.

Hanji dan Irvin sebagai orangtuanya Rivaille.

Setiap chapter pasti ada karakter yang diubah umurnya, atau lain-lain, dan sebelumnya pasti diberitahu di _note_/_warning_ ini.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Ereen, apa kau sudah selesai mengepak barang?" Teriak ibu Eren—Carla Jaegar, "Kalau sudah, masukkan ke bagasi, ya! Sebentar lagi kita berangkat!"

"Ya, bu!"

Saat itu Eren sedang termenung, menatap kopernya di dalam kamar dengan penuh keraguan.

'_Pasti menyenangkan, pasti_.' Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya. '_Aah, kalau tidak salah, Bibi Hanji itu saudara ibu, 'kan? Kurasa ia memiliki seorang anak.'_

'—_kuharap, ya, semoga saja aku tak bermasalah dengan anak itu.'_

Dan kini, Eren, Carla—ibunya, dan Grisha—ayahnya, berdiri di depan rumah yang bisa dibilang sederhana.

Beberapa detik setelah Carla menekan bel pintu, terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Ya? Siapa?"

"Ini Carla, Hanji."

Dan beberapa menit setelah Carla menyahut demikian, pintu terbuka. Terlihat sesosok perempuan berkuncir kuda, dengan kacamata ber_frame_ hitam, sedang menggaruk tengkunya.

"Maafkan aku, Carla. Tadi, yah—aku sedang ribut dengan anakku. Kau tahu, lah."

Carla tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu, aku tahu." Kemudian, ia mendorong punggung kecil Eren, "Hanji, ini Eren. Nah, Eren, orang ini namanya Bibi Hanji Smith."

Perempuan yang diketahui bahwa namanya adalah Hanji Smith, menekuk lutut—menyamakan tingginya dengan Eren. "Oh! Kau Eren, eh? Sudah besar, ya, sekarang!"

Cubitan kecil terasa pada permukaan pipi Eren.

"Padahal dulu kau masih sekecil buah salak!" ujarnya lagi.

Eren menganga atas pernyataan tadi. Ia berasumsi, jangan-jangan dia—anak dari buah salak? Tidak mungkin lah. Bercandanya jelek.

Hanji menengadah, "Carla, Grisha, ayo masuk dulu. Sudah kubuatkan teh!"

"Ah, tidak perlu, Hanji. Aku ada urusan setelah ini." Carla menggeleng pelan, "Titip Eren, ya, selama liburan ini."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Carla, Grisha!"

Eren membalikkan badan, menatap sosok kedua orangtuanya yang masuk ke dalam sebuah kendaraan beroda empat, yang kemudian melaju pergi—menjauh dari rumah Hanji.

Mereka sudah pergi. Kini, Eren Jaegar secara resmi 'menginap' di rumah Hanji.

"Ah, Rivaille!"

Eren mengedipkan matanya. '_Rivaille...? Pasti anaknya Bibi Hanji._' Setelah Eren menoleh kembali, ia melihat suatu pemandangan luar biasa.

Anak kecil sedang membawa ember yang berisi pakaian bersih dengan langkah terseret-seret.

Wow.

"Rivaille,"

"Aku hanya mengangkat jemuran."

Kaki kecilnya mulai memasuki suatu ruangan. Kemudian, ia meletakkan ember tersebut di dalam sana. "Rivaille, sudah berapa kali kubilang? Ibu bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya—"

"Salah kalau membantu ibu?"

Eren cengo mendengar percakapan antara anak dan ibu ini.

"Aah, baiklah, baiklah." Hanji memijat pelan pelipisnya. Dan kemudian, Hanji merasa ada yang sedang menarik ujung pakaiannya.

"_A-Ano_, Bibi Hanji," Eren gelagapan.

Hanji tepuk jidat.

"Rivaille! Tugasmu sekarang, menunjukkan kamar yang akan dipakai Eren!"

Sosok kecil itu—yang kerap kali dipanggil 'Rivaille' oleh Hanji, menajamkan salah satu alisnya. "Kamar yang mana? Bukankah kita tak punya kamar kosong?"

"Tentu saja kamarmu, Rivaille sayang!"

"Hah?"

"—Rivaille, jangan mencoba membantah ibu untuk kesekian kalinya. Lagipula, Eren adalah anak dari kakaknya ibu! Yang tidak lain, saudara jauhmu, Rivaille!"

Rivaille bungkam beberapa saat, "Baiklah."

Eren masih bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau akan tidur di kamar ini." Eren mangut-mangut, memperhatikan Rivaille yang mencoba menjelaskan tempat yang akan disinggahinya."Di lemariku masih ada tempat kosong. Kalau kau mau, silahkan masukkan pakaianmu ke dalam."

Ah, sial. Untuk sekarang, ada hal darurat yang harus dilakukan Eren.

"_A-Ano_..."

"Ya?"

"Kamar mandi... dimana, ya?"

Sepertinya Rivaille menatap Eren dengan pandangan 'wtf'. Tapi, tidak salah juga, 'kan?

"Di bawah, dekat dengan dapur."

Eren langsung meninggalkan tempat begitu lokasinya sudah diketahui. Tapi, tunggu—

Eren kembali ke kamar Rivaille.

"Dapur... dimana, ya?"

.

.

.

"Fuuh, lega, lega." Melontarkan 2 kata dan 1 hembusan nafas menjadi hal pertama yang harus dilakukan setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Selesai?"

Eren hampir kejang-kejang melihat Rivaille yang tepat berada disampingnya, sedang menyilangkan tangan dan bersandar pada dinding. Mengagetkan, batinnya.

"A-Ah, i-iya..."

"Ibu memanggil kita untuk makan siang." Rivaille mulai berjalan menuju meja makan—dan terlihat seperti menuntun Eren. Eren sendiri mengekor dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Oh, Eren, kau sudah kenalan dengan Rivaille?"

"Ah—belum," Eren yang duduk berseberangan dengan Rivaille, kemudian membungkuk sedikit, "Aku Eren Jaegar, 11 tahun. Mohon bantuannya selama liburan ini, Rivaille-san."

"Aku Rivaille Smith, 14 tahun."

Eren membelalak, '_14 tahun!? T-Tapi, kenapa__—__'_

"Kuharap kau tidak berbatin mengapa aku lebih pendek darimu, dan mengapa aku lebih tua darimu."

'—_dia membaca pikiranku..._'

Hanji menepuk bahu Rivaille pelan, "Sudah, sudah. Oh ya Rivaille, sehabis ini ibu akan pergi. Aku menitipkan Eren padamu." Cengiran terlihat, "Rivaille, akrab-akrab dengan Eren, ya?"

Rivaille mengernyit, "Tch, baiklah." Lalu, ia berdiri sembari membawa piring kotor, "Bocah, kau belum mandi, 'kan? Mandi dahulu, sana."

"B-Baiklah!" Eren hanya menuruti perintah dari anak-dari-tuan-rumah atau orang-yang-lebih-tua-darinya ini. Dan sejujurnya, Eren sudah mandi sebelum berangkat kemari.

Hanya saja, sepertinya segerombolan bakteri menyerang Eren kembali. Yang artinya, ia harus membasmi bakteri tersebut dari tubuhnya, untuk dirinya sendiri—

—dan untuk kenyamanan Rivaille, _sepertinya_.

* * *

Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, Hanji sudah berdandan rapi untuk menghadiri suatu acara. Entah apa, sepertinya penampilan Hanji berubah total seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang biasanya. Bisa ditebak bahwa acara yang akan dihadirinya acara penting.

Tetapi, penampilan itu disimpan baik dari balik jaket yang panjangnya sampai diatas mata kaki.

Kini, Hanji sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan sedang membuka jendela mobilnya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan sementara. "Rivaille, Eren, aku pergi dulu! _Have fun_, ya!"

Keduanya—Rivaille dan Eren—mengangguk sembari melambaikan tangan.

Geraman mobil terdengar, dan mobilnya kini sudah mulai melaju jauh.

Lalu, Eren dengan sukses sudah 'berduaan' dengan Rivaille.

"E-Eh, Rivaille—" Eren meneguk ludah, suasananya agak canggung. Dan tak ingin dicap sebagai bocah yang kurang ajar kepada orang yang lebih tua, maka Eren melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda sejenak, "—_niisan_, kita akan melakukan apa?"

Seperti tak digubris, Rivaille meninggalkan Eren yang masih terpaku di depan pagar rumah. Eren jadi salah tingkah sendiri. '_A-Apa ia membenciku?_'.

"Oi, bocah, jangan berlama lama didepan pagar. Masuk."

Eren mengangguk heboh, dan kemudian mengikuti langkah Rivaille yang tengah memasuki rumah.

Oh, ternyata Eren tak berhenti mengikuti Rivaille. Rivaille pergi ke dapur, ia ikut. Pergi ke ruang tamu, ia ikut. Bahkan saat Rivaille selesai dengan 'urusannya' di kamar mandipun, Eren terlihat sedang menunggunya.

Hanya saja, jarak antara mereka tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Yang artinya, Eren seperti diam-diam mengikuti Rivaille.

'_Aah, gimana ini... Apa aku menganggunya, karena mengikutinya terus?_'

Sepertinya memang iya, Eren.

"Jangan mengikutiku terus," Suara tegas Rivaille membuat bahu Eren bergidik ngeri, "Kau, masuklah ke kamar."

Setelah perintah tersebut dilontarkan, Rivaille pergi ke arah dapur. Eren jadi semakin bingung akan sikapnya. Tapi, ya, mau tidak mau, Eren pergi ke kamar.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, rumah ini bertingkat dua. Dan letak kamar Rivaille sendiri ada dilantai dua. Membuat harus menaiki tangga untuk mencapainya.

Sekitar setengah jam menunggu, Eren mulai uring-uringan. Sebenarnya, ia sudah bosan pada 10 menit pertama. Ingin sekali untuk melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa? Nanti dikira _ngapa-ngapain_, berabe rasanya.

Guling sana, guling sini. Eren sedang bergulat dengan guling di atas kasur. Entah setan macam apa yang merasuki dirinya ini, tapi masa bodoh buatnya.

Ia menghentikan aksinya. Kemudian memandangi sekitar, mencoba memperhatikan setiap detail dari ruangan yang disinggahinya ini.

Dua kata untuk kamar ini, 'RAPI A(H)MAD'—'Rapi sekali' maksudnya.

"Menunggu lama?"

Celetukan _familiar_ itu berasal dari pintu. Oh, Rivaille rupanya. Bisa dilihat, Rivaille membawa dua gelas ukuran cukup beras ditangannya.

Di kamar Rivaille ini ada meja kecil. Seperti meja _kotatsu_, sayangnya tak dilapisi _futon_. Meja seperti itu bisa berfungsi ketika sedang belajar bersama.

Rivaille meletakkan kedua gelas tersebut diatas meja itu. Ia pun duduk dengan bantalan.

"Duduklah didepanku."

Eren dengan sedikit sungkan—atau ia memang benar-benar sungkan, menduduki bantal kecil berbentuk segi empat. Kini ia sudah berada dihadapan Rivaille.

Rivaille mendorong salah satu gelas menuju Eren.

"U-Untukku?" Eren menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu untuk siapa lagi, hah?"

Eren meruntuki dirinya sendiri mendengar respon Rivaille.

Putusnya komunikasi sempat terjadi. Tak lama juga, hanya sekitar 20 menit—sepertinya tidak pantas dibilang sebentar.

Eren mencoba semampunya untuk membicarakan suatu hal, daripada keduanya berbungkam mulut dengan suara seruputan yang menguasainya. "_A-Ano_, Rivaille-_niisan_... Ayahmu kemana?"

"Hm, sedang pergi beberapa hari."

"O-Oh..."

Sial, Eren hanya bisa sampai di sini. Tak bisakah otaknya berpikir lebih keras lagi untuk mencari topik?

Lirik kanan, lirik kiri. Melirik apapun asal ada topik. Sial, sial, sial. Sejujurnya, ia tidak suka dengan acara keheningan seperti ini. Tapi—dirinya sungkan.

"Bocah, bisakah kau tidak terlalu bersikap gelisah seperti itu?"

Rivaille menyadarinya, menyadari sikap Eren yang sedari tadi tidak bisa tenang. "A-Ah, yah... Maaf."

"—Jadi, kau sekolah dimana?"

"Uh? D-Di... _Trost Elementary School_... Kalau _niisan_?"

"_Shiganshina Junior High School_."

"_Shiganshina_... berarti cukup dekat, ya."

"Hm,"

Terjadi lagi.

"Sebenarnya, aku lulusan _Trost_. Makanya, aku sedikit mengenali wajahmu."

Eren mengerjap, "E-Eh? Benarkah?"

"Hoh,—_slurp_—kau tak mengenali kakak kelasmu?"

"Bukannya begitu! Sebenarnya, aku cukup _familiar_ denganmu, _niisan_."

"Bohong."

"S-Serius!"

Keduanya tertawa kecil setelahnya. Ah, sepertinya sedari tadi Rivaille juga mencari topik... Dan berhasil. Kini kedua insan itu tengah asyik membicarakan seputar _Trost Elementary School_. Dari guru-gurunya, keadaan lingkungannya, dan lain-lain.

"Kutebak, kau pasti canggung dari awal." Ujar Rivaille tiba-tiba.

"Ah, memang..." Eren menggaruk rambut belakangnya. '_Tak kusangka juga, kalau Rivaille-_niisan_ orangnya baik..._'

"Minumanmu sudah habis?"

Eren melirik gelasnya, kosong. "Iya."

"Kalau begitu, akan kuisi lagi." Rivaille mengambil gelas kosong Eren dan miliknya, kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Eren sendiri sepertinya sudah mulai betah tinggal. Mungkin karena ia sudah bisa berkomunikasi baik dengan Rivaille. Ah, yang penting, liburan kali ini sebisa mungkin harus menyenangkan dirinya.

Mata Eren mulai terkantuk-kantuk, sepertinya ia kelelahan. Ingin menahannya, tapi rasa kantuknya makin menjadi-jadi. Karena kalah berperang, akhirnya ia tertidur di atas meja dengan pulas.

.

.

.

"Boc—" Lima detik setelah memasuki kamar, Rivaille memutuskan panggilannya. Di depannya, terlihat sesosok anak manusia tertidur dengan wajah tak berdosa diatas meja. Rivaille menghela nafas, mencoba memakluminya.

Tapi, tidur di atas meja bukan hal yang baik. Maka, Rivaille mencoba 'menyeret' Eren ke atas kasur.

Diletakannya dua gelas berisi teh di atas meja, kemudian Rivaille berjalan menuju belakang punggung Eren. Kedua tangannya mencoba untuk menegakkan punggung milik laki-laki bersurai coklat ini. Lalu, ia memeluk dari belakang, dan mengangkatnya.

Tidak berat juga, batinnya.

Setelah berhasil terangkat, Rivaille segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan Eren terjungkal di atas kasur. Rivaille membenahi posisi tidur Eren, lalu menyelimutinya.

Rivaille sendiri duduk disebelah Eren, memandangi wajah tak berdosanya kala jiwanya sedang berada didunia mimpi.

"Selamat beristirahat." Bisiknya pelan.

Entah kenapa, sepertinya Rivaille suka dengan wajah terlelap Eren ini. Enak dipandang, katanya.

Samar-samar, Rivaille mendengar suatu gumaman milik Eren,

"—_niisan_..."

"Rivaille-_niisan_..."

Satu senyuman terukir pada bibir Rivaille—entah itu seringaian atau senyuman, _who knows_?

Mungkin Eren mengira bahwa ini _awal yang baik_.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf kalau idenya mainstream. Maaf lagi kalau ceritanya agak bertele-tele.

Butuh krisan untuk pengembangan plot, masalahnya ide saya juga mentok gak tau harus gini apa gitu #ngek# Tapi tergantung nantinya sih eu,e

Jadi ini belum masuk tahap BL, untuk awal-awal chapter. Kayak kasih sayang kakak-adik mungkin? (Karena inti dari ceritanya sendiri menjurus BL /?/ jadi gak tau eheheh) Pairingnya? Belum tau nanti bakal ada pairing apa aja /duesh

Sekian dari pojok author. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sign, ffn user garekinclong.**_


End file.
